Electricians and mechanics are often required to splice electrical conductors together which are located in confined places. It is difficult, at best, to splice or interconnect wires in confined locations. Although crimping tools are used in splicing together electrical conductors, wire connector devices have been developed which do not require such tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,367 discloses an electrical connector device, which includes a U-shaped contact element formed of conductive material and having piercing teeth. The contact element is positioned within a passage of a block of dielectric material, which is provided with openings for accommodating rods that permit a user to compress the electrical conductors against the pierced teeth.
The Kidder Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,104, also discloses a wire connector including a sleeve or tube formed of non-conductive material, but having an electrically conductive metal strap extending longitudinally within the tube. Opposite end portions of the strap are provided with teeth, and the tube itself is shaped to form a pair of cams located at each end thereof. When this connector is used to splice electrical conductors, the connector is first bent into angled configuration and the wires are thereafter inserted into the tube. Thereafter, the tube is straightened and the cam portions cause the teeth to penetrate the wire and establish electrical connection therebetween.
The Kidder Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,211, also discloses a wire connector, which includes a metal tube covered with insulating material and having a pair of wire gripping members mounted in the tube adjacent opposite ends thereof. These wire gripping members are of flat configuration and cooperate with a camming member to guide the wires into proper position. The gripping members penetrate the insulation of the wires and effectively splice the wires together.